


Sight

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm  sorry, ...I completely forgot that you're, ...I didn't mean to wake you," says Adam and pulls JD into a loving embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

Startling awake JD sits up in their warm bed, with the dark covers pooling around his waist.

"Adam?" JD asks into the dark and starts feeling for the black cloth on his bedside table. With precise and practiced moves the soft cloth covers the young man's eyes, a knot just above his right ear. Standing up and feeling along the smooth painted wall to their kitchen where he heard the noise coming from.

"I'm sorry... I completely forgot that you're... I didn't mean to wake you," says Adam and pulls JD into a loving embrace.

"It's alright, how is the music video going?" JD asks.

"It's almost done, just need to put all the scenes together," says Adam excitedly after giving JD’s forehead a kiss, "and your day?"

"A female smoker joined the crew," JD says and feels his way to Adam's stubbled face.

"That should help you a lot!" exclaims Adam, "come, let's get some sleep."

~

"I finally understand why you cover your eyes," statess Adam while moving so that he straddles JD.

"How so?" JD asks and feels out where Adam's firm chest and tattoo-ed hand is.

"We were taking a break from filming and went to get lunch at a nearby coffee shop and while we were there, there was an incident with a teenager and his group of friends, I can't remember what I unintentionally over heard what the boy said but that made me think," says Adam and traces soothing patterns on JD’s chest.

"How does someone so prefect," says Adam, leaning forward slightly, carefully undoing the cloth, revealing the clouded eyes of JD, "eye's be damaged by something?"

"Adam, there's nothing the doctors or anyone could have done," JD says while moving his hand from Adam's firm chest to his face and up Adam's arm to hold Adam's face in his hands, "I can't miss something I barely had."

"I know baby," whispers Adam.


End file.
